Our Summer
by MonsterInYourBathtub
Summary: Once, there were a pair of pants. But these pants, were not just a regular pair of jeans. They were the guidence and love that kept four best friends together during one life changing summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is kind of based of the book series "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants". I really have some big ideas and high hopes for this story, so I wanted to get it out there. It won't be **_**exactly **_**like the book, but it will have the basic story line (four friends that share magic pants. Duh) so here's the first chapter. Please tell me if you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSotTP or TDI**

Once upon a time there was a pair of pants. Just a pair of dark blue jeans that were a bit faded, but still durable. They almost looked like a regular pair of blue jeans. But you could tell something was different about them. Something wondrous, innocent. I guess you could say that the pants came into our lives at random. But I liked to believe that it was fate.

I got the pants at a thrift shop. Just a regular, weird smelling store that had obnoxious fur carpeting. I usually have to go to a certain store to buy pants. My butt has a certain requirement. Not that I cared. I actually like my figure, big as it is. When I came across the pants, I just had this weird feeling to grab them. I didn't even check the size. I just brought them to the counter and bought them. It was $3.99 plus tax. But I wasn't even that serious about wearing them. I just wanted to spend some green.

When I got home I threw the pants in the back of my closet and forgot about them. But it wouldn't be the last that I saw of them.

That summer was the first summer that we all went separate ways. I was going to North Carolina to hang with my dad. Bridgette was going all the way to the other side of Canada, to the beaches of Vancouver. She was going to a soccer camp, but we all knew that she really wanted to go surf. Courtney was heading way down north to Mexico, in Puerto Vallarta. She was visiting family from her mom's side. That left Gwen, who was staying home.

We were all a pretty strange bunch. We became 'we' even before we were born. We were all born at the end of the summer. First me, at the end of August, then Bridgette at the beginning of September. After came Courtney in the middle of the month, and finally Gwen towards the very end. All of our mothers took an aerobics class for pregnant women at a place called Katie's. They were placed in the "September Group" (I came a little early). Our mothers started hanging after their classes and talking about their pregnancies. After we were born, they formed little play dates and let us bond together. Even after our mothers disbanded, we all were still close. We've been best friends ever since.

We, like our mothers, are very different people. We settled ourselves into types: Bridgette the surfer girl, Courtney the Type A, Gwen the loner, and me, LeShawna, the girl with attitude. Or the one with the bad temper, but I think I care the most. Care the most that we stay together. You want to know why? Because we love one another. We have a unique bond and friendship that can't fade.

My mom says that I should be careful. That someday everything will change. That we will all grow up and forget about each other. I assured myself that it would never happen. But I did have my doubts. Which is why I think the pants came along, that summer. Why they chose us. To keep us together.

And that summer is when the Traveling Pants were born.

**Like it? Okay so this was obviously LeShawna's point of view. It may seem a little out of character, but trust me, it will get into character. I'm going to do what it does in the books (prologue is in first person view) but the rest of the story will be regular point of view. Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know…**

"I can't stand seeing you packing." Gwen said sourly to LeShawna. "It makes me sick." LeShawna raised an eyebrow at her Goth friend. Gwen was lashing out on every little thing that had to do with "leaving". LeShawna knew that she was just angry that everyone was going somewhere this summer; other words, leaving Gwen behind.

The four girls were lounging in LeShawna's bedroom. Clothes were piled in different places, and a large leopard print suitcase was open on the large plush bed. LeShawna was going through every piece of clothing, and throwing the ones she wanted to bring in the suitcase.

"I can't believe that you just started packing _today._" Courtney spoke up. "I finished packing last weekend." LeShawna didn't even respond. She knew Courtney was practically the most organized person in Toronto.

"So you finished packing last weekend, huh?" Gwen said, crossing her arms. "I bet you were _so_ eager to pack so you can leave me as soon as possible." Courtney shook her head in sympathy.

Bridgette, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, reached out and touched Gwen's leg.

"Oh, Gwen. It's gonna be okay. We'll all be back before you know it." Gwen snatched her leg away.

"It's gonna be okay for you. You're going to be riding a wave in Vancouver, while I sit around in this stupid town. And it's easy for you to see everything in the bright side. You're practically a modern hippie." Gwen often dubbed Bridgette this name. Bridgette was laid back and calm most of the time, always looking at the good side of things. Sometimes it was nice, and sometimes it pissed Gwen off.

Gwen continued ranting. LeShawna quickly became irritated. "Girl, you got to stop moping. It ain't gonna get better. You know that we all don't wanna leave you." LeShawna finished. She was placing her makeup bag in her suitcase. She took out her red nail polish, and decided to reapply some on her nails. She sat down and wiped the brush swiftly on her fingernails.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" LeShawna asked, concentrating on her nails. Gwen pondered on that. She quickly scanned the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw a pair of pants folded in LeShawna's explosive closet.

"You can give me those pants." Gwen said, like it was nothing. LeShawna was shocked. She put the cap back on the nail polish, and walked over to her closet. She grabbed the pants and held them up. She was honestly surprised. Gwen usually liked clothes that were black or heavy. She said that it contrasted well with her teal streaked hair (which she dyed by herself when she was fourteen). But these jeans were so…normal. Nothing evidentially dark or gothic about them.

"Are you sure you want them?" LeShawna asked. Gwen nodded her head. LeShawna shrugged. She tossed them to Gwen. Gwen examined them quietly. The pants suddenly looked different to LeShawna. They looked more…alive.

"Don't you think you should try them on?" Courtney asked thoughtfully. "If they fit LeShawna, then they aren't going to fit you." LeShawna glared at Courtney. She was proud of her figure, but _hated_ when people made a big deal about it. Courtney's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" She asked. "You two have completely different builds. It's just logic."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, as she slipped of her baggy black pants. Her dark purple underwear had a miniature skull on the butt. Bridgette giggled, but quickly shut up when Gwen glared at her. Gwen pulled on the pants and turned around. She zipped the zipper up and put her hands up. All the girls stared wide eyed, as they studied her.

"Gwen, they look amazing on you!" Bridgette claimed. Gwen shrugged, though she secretly liked the praise. She knew that her usual style was sloppy in her friends' minds.

Gwen suddenly frowned. "I don't know. Maybe someone else should try them." She stripped herself of the pants and threw them at Courtney.

"Here, you try them."

Courtney caught the pants, baffled. "Why? You looked good in them. I don't want them." Gwen sighed.

"Just try them." She said. Courtney looked at the pants skeptically. She took off her forest green Capri's and pulled them on. She buttoned them slowly, and unwrinkled the pants smoothly with her hands. She turned to her friends.

"Court, you look fine." LeShawna hooted.

Courtney looked in the mirror. "They are…_nice._" She said, almost to herself.

They all knew how Courtney was. She usually wore outfits that covered all skin, but LeShawna knew that Courtney was fairly stunning. She had clear skin that tanned very well, and shoulder length mocha colored hair. Her eyes were a piercing onyx, and her body was curvaceous. But Courtney, of course, hid every fact that she was pretty. She dressed in clothes that her own mother could use.

Courtney looked at herself once more in the mirror, before she turned to Bridgette.

"You have to try them." Bridgette widened her eyes.

"I do?" She was answered by the pants being thrown at her face. Bridgette took off her half cut jeans and slipped on the pants.

"Wow." Courtney said. Bridgette's athletic figure slipped nicely with the pants. She inspected herself in the mirror.

"They fit great." She said happily. "I think I'm in love with them." Courtney looked at her blonde friend.

"You know, it's scientifically impossible for the pants to fit all of us." She said.

Gwen looked at LeShawna. "Not _all _of us have tried the pants on." She said. LeShawna crossed her arms.

"Girl, you crazy. There is _no_ way those pants are gonna fit me when they fit all of _you."_ Bridgette shed the pants, and held them out to LeShawna.

"Come on, we all did. Who knows? If they fit all of us, then they could fit you." She tossed the pants to the larger girl. LeShawna looked down at the pants with raised eyebrows. She sighed loudly and removed her own stretchy jeans. She pulled the pants up to her rather large waist. She held her breath and faced her friends.

The three girls were silent.

"What?" LeShawna asked harshly. "Are they that bad?" She continued staring at her friends. She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Gwen rubbed her hand on her shoulder. "Um…," She trailed off. LeShawna felt the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"You got something to say about how the pants look on me?" Gwen tried to say something but couldn't. Bridgette grasped LeShawna's shoulders.

"That's not it at all!" She said. "_Look _at yourself!" LeShawna faced the mirror, waiting to see the horror. But what she saw was a pair of pants that fit her perfectly. The world seemed to go silent as the four girls looked at the reflection. LeShawna finally let out a shaky breath.

"These are magic pants."

__________________________________________________________________

It was a hysterical discovery. The magical pants were the reason that the four girls raced to Katie's for a special meeting. Ever since Katie's closed down, the girls found refuge at the building as a secret meeting place. And it was completely appropriate, since it was the first place the girls truly met. As routine went, Gwen got the food, Bridgette brought the bobby pins for breaking in, Courtney supplied the candles and blankets, and LeShawna brought the bad eighties music and of course the pants.

It was a breezy and dark night. The place was dark and closed, which is where Bridgette's bobby pins came in handy. Bridgette did her thing, and after the door opened, the girls hurried inside. The room was surrounded by cracked mirrors, and unattractive hardwood floor. The smell was old, but the girls breathed in good old times. Courtney set up the blankets and lit the candles, while Gwen laid out the food; raw cookie dough, chocolate Pop Tarts, a bag of cheesy popcorn, and sour Gummi Worms. LeShawna put on the music on the old stereo, and Bridgette tried standing on her hands in the wide space.

"Stop goofing off, Bridgette, come on." LeShawna shouted to Bridgette. She sat with a thump in the circle where the rest of the crew was. LeShawna placed the pants in the middle of them, while the lit candles gave the scene a dramatic effect. LeShawna decided to start the speech she had come up with.

"On our last day together this summer, magic came to us in a pair of pants." She boldly looked in the eyes of her friends. "I hereby propose that these pants belong to us all equally, and they will keep us together, traveling to the places we go, and taking the friendship along with them." She smirked at her amazing speech as she let it sink in. They all took hands. Bridgette cleared her throat.

"Let us take the vow of the Traveling Pants." She said excitedly. Gwen's face was obviously trying to hold back laughter at the silliness. Courtney simply smiled quietly.

"Tonight," LeShawna stated loudly. "We are the Sisters of the Pants. May they take love and give love wherever they go. Amen, brother." The candles flickered, as if passing on the great words to fill the room.

"We should write down the rules." Courtney said proudly. "I will not have the Pants be in anarchy." Gwen rolled her eyes, but agreed along with everyone else. Courtney had the best handwriting, so she wrote down the rules. They all agreed to ten that seemed satisfying and fair.

"Courtney should have them first." Bridgette stated. "I think Mexico would be a pretty cool place to start." They agreed that Courtney would go first, then Gwen, LeShawna, and finally Bridgette.

As they discussed, midnight soon came. There was a thrill on everyone's faces, and LeShawna felt truly happy. The Pants would keep the promises this summer. They would keep the group together.

Bridgette cleared her throat once again. "Let's give one last moment to the Pants."

"In honor of the friendship." Courtney added.

LeShawna felt the need to add. "For our summer."

"Together and apart." Gwen finished.

**I tried to make it less like the book. As much as I could. XD Review! Plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSOTTP or TDI**

Meals at Gwen's house were chaos. You would be lucky not to have pudding or sauce thrown at you. That was the downfall of having three younger siblings.

Gwen was finishing her ham sandwich with urgency. Today was her first day of work at Wal-Mart. Since she had nothing better to do this summer, she decided to torture herself with a job.

She sighed and placed her plate in the sink. She turned and instantly felt a small object hit her. She glared at her younger sister, Maddy, who was throwing cheerios. Sure she was four, but Gwen knew that the evil little twerp _knew_ what she was doing. Maddy smiled sweetly back and giggled. Gwen bared her teeth.

"Oh I'll give you something to giggle about." She threatened.

"Gwen! Do not threaten your sister like that!" Gwen shut her eyes and almost growled. Of course her mom came in the room _after_ Maddy had thrown the cheerios, and _during_ Gwen's threat. Gwen didn't even argue, she just continued observing her mother.

Mrs. Rollins was a pale woman with dark brown hair. Gwen was told by many people that she looked like her mom, which she dreaded. She had inherited the basic facial structure, eyes, and pale skin. But had her father's black hair, which she had to go off and "ruin" according to her mother.

Mrs. Rollins was in her regular dull gray business suit. She was an editor for a magazine, and well known for being a workaholic. Gwen believed that the only reason her parents wanted her was because she was the only one available to watch the kids. She felt like a cheated babysitter with a stamp on her head that said "16 year old who will watch your kids without pay!"

"Gwen, I'm going to be at work late tonight, so I need you to watch the kids." Mrs. Rollins said. She was trying to put Ben, Gwen's baby brother, into his highchair, while listening to her voice messages at the same time.

"Mom, today's my first day at Wall-Mart." Gwen reminded her. "I can't just hold it off cause you need a babysitter." Mrs. Rollins kneaded her eyebrows.

"Gwen, I don't need a babysitter, I'm asking you to watch the kids tonight as their big sister." She said sternly. "And you get off work at two-thirty, so you'll have enough time to come and pick up Maddy and Ben from Fernanda's house. And I need you to pick up Nick from the birthday party he went to."

Gwen didn't care how much help her mom needed. She was still angry at being the "desperately needed" child.

"Why can't Fernanda watch them tonight?" Gwen challenged. "_She's_ their paid babysitter, not me." Just then, Ben spilled all his Fruit Loops on the floor, and started to cry. Mrs. Rollins cursed in frustration and rubbed her temples.

"Gwen, I am not going to discuss this with you anymore. You are going to watch the kids. That's final."

Gwen walked out of the house with her blue smock, which was required to wear at Wal-Mart. She made sure that no one saw her as she pulled it on. She then got her bicycle out of the garage, to ride to work. Most sixteen year old teenagers already had a car, but Gwen's parents didn't believe she was 'responsible' enough to own one.

_Oh yeah, but I'm 'responsible' enough to watch the kids. _She thought bitterly. She rode down the street lazily, wishing her four best friends were here to suffer with her.

________________________________________________________

"Fairlie, Bridgette!" Bridgette picked up her navy blue duffel bag and surfboard, and walked forward.

"Here!" She called out when she approached the coach, Ellie Downers.

"Cabin Four," Ellie said. "Just follow Jasmine, the girl in the green." Bridgette almost hit the coach with her surfboard as she headed to her cabin. The Jasmine girl was already lying in her bunk. She was African American, with a rather large nose, and an athletic build similar to Bridgette's.

Bridgette loved to make new friends with strangers. She opened up to almost everyone.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette." She introduced herself, in her friendliest voice. The girl stood up and shook hands with Bridgette.

"I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you." Bridgette smiled and placed her bag on her bunk. The cabin was wooden and smelled of old pine. Bridgette inhaled deeply and sighed happily. She loved it here already. She got her black diving suit out of her duffel bag and quickly changed. She then picked up her surfboard and turned to her new friend.

"You want to go swimming?" She asked hopefully. Jasmine was placing her clothes in the dresser.

"You can go ahead. I have to finish settling in. I'll catch up though."

Bridgette nodded and headed out. She was secretly glad that Jasmine had decided not to come. It gave her the whole beach to herself. She loved being with friends, but sometimes felt like she had to be alone with the ocean. It was like her own special time to think and feel special.

Bridgette could smell the salt water in the air, and inhaled. The sand was scratchy and soft beneath her bare feet, and the blue sky was almost cloudless. The waves were gracefully crashing against the shoreline, and pulling back with mist.

Bridgette waded out into the water, and quietly sat on her surfboard. The water rocked her with a steady and calming beat.

Bridgette couldn't imagine this moment being more perfect. But then she realized that it would be even more complete with her friends.

____________________________________________________________

Planes were one of the many things that LeShawna liked in life. They were clean, organized and ordered. The only thing she _didn't _like was the people on the plane. Always looking at her like she was the biggest thing alive.

She made her way down the narrow carpeted aisle. Many people were already settled in their seats with earplugs and pillows.

"Excuse me, pardon me." She said to the seated flyers. She felt her rear end hitting against the seats as she made her way through the crowded aisle. She finally found her seat, a window, and she squeezed between the man that was in her way. The man glared in irritation at her. LeShawna glared right back, almost daring him to comment on her big behind. He eventually turned away, as did LeShawna. She looked out the tight sealed window, and surveyed the airport lot.

Visiting her dad was great. It was something she loved doing, since she barely saw him. A couple visits a year was all she was given. But this time, _she_ would be coming to_ him._ All the way from Toronto, Canada, to his small apartment in North Carolina.

LeShawna had always had a close relationship with her dad. She was distraught when her parents announced the divorce. She almost never cried, but did when her dad left her. He had promised many things to her. That they would work it out and be one happy family again. LeShawna had had hope that would happen, but soon realized that it would never. Her mom and dad were two completely different people. LeShawna, as hard as it was, learned to accept that.

"Passengers, the plane will now be taking flight." The intercom interrupted LeShawna's deep thoughts. She felt her stomach tightening up and sinking when the plane rode up in the sky. She looked out the window once more, thinking about her best friends.

_______________________________________________________________

The first thing Courtney noted was the door. It had heavy metal bars, like the bars of a prison cell. The rest of the house was a rough patched mud color. In fact, the actual house looked as if it were made from dry mud.

The house looked old and worn, and the roof was flat with a laundry line on top. Trees that looked drained of life stood around the house. The street behind her was just dirt and gravel. Definitely different from life in Canada.

Their uncle, Jose, had picked them up at the airport and had driven them to the house. He was very dark, with his nearly black hair in a ponytail, as he talked to the girls in broken English.

"Courtney come on, move!" Courtney's fourteen year old sister, Emilie, urged as she pushed her forward. Emilie was the younger and wilder one of the two sisters. She had more boyfriends than Courtney could even count, and was always hunting for new ones.

Courtney and Emilie walked forward to the house with Jose in the lead. Suddenly, an old women with soft wrinkles, and a patch of dark brown hair on her head ran forward. It was the girls' grandmother.

"Niña's!" She yelled excitedly, throwing her arms around them both. She put both her hands on Courtney's shoulders and studied her.

"Courtney, estas muy bonita! You are so beautiful!" She said with a heavy accent. Courtney smiled faintly. That was the reaction most people had on her. Her grandma turned to Emilie and hugged her tightly as well.

"You have grown too, mija." She patted Emilie's arms. "Estoy muy feliz, ninas. I am so happy."

Courtney had taken Spanish in school, as well as her own studying at home, in order to communicate with her family.

"Gracias, abuelita." Courtney said heartily.

"Yeah, thanks grandma." Emilie agreed. Courtney rolled her eyes. Emilie was too busy going out and being Emilie to even learn Spanish. But luckily, her grandmother knew English enough to speak with the girls. Grandma's English was practiced daily from talking with the many tourists that came to the restaurant that she and the girls' grandfather owned. She and abuelo had run the restaurant for nearly all their lives, and the whole town knew them for their cooking.

"Come, come," Abuelita said. "You must come inside." The girls followed her and entered the house. Courtney noticed how the heat from the outside did not even shift as she went into the house.

Courtney was suddenly surrounded by a crowd of people, all yelling excitingly in Spanish. She received tight hugs and kisses on her cheeks. Uncles, aunts, cousins, and family friends had all gathered to see the two girls.

An old man with gray hair and black eyes, very much like Courtney's, broke from the crowd and walked slowly toward her. He stared at Courtney with a wise face, and then put his arms around her. Courtney hugged back, remembering this man to be her grandfather.

After Abuelita introduced Courtney and Emilie to their many cousins, she led the girls to their room.

When Abuelita opened the worn door for them, Courtney stifled a gasp.

The room was beautiful. Two old beds stood next to one another, and a large window took up most of the wall. Out the window, stood the most amazing view Courtney had ever seen. Trees stood, stray dogs roamed the dirt streets, and in the distance, was the sapphire colored ocean. It shimmered in the sun and sparkled.

Courtney stared in awe, and thought of how to describe the scene. Perfect.

Abuelita cleared her throat. "I hope you like it. I'll leave you alone for a while." She hugged each sister one last time before leaving the room.

Emilie placed her purple bag on the bed next to the fan. "Sorry Court, but I call the bed next to the fan." She said smugly.

Courtney didn't even care. She was overjoyed to have the bed next to the window. She placed her own black suitcase on the bed and sat on the seat that overlooked the view.

"I can't wait to go out to the town." Emilie started. "Mom was telling me about all the amazing markets and clothes they have here, and I am so going shopping. Maybe I'll run into some cute Mexican guys and-, "Emilie blabbed on. Courtney wasn't even listening. She was studying the town below her, and the titanic ocean.

When she thought about the ocean, Bridgette instantly came to her mind. She smiled at her own private thoughts, and wondered what her friends were doing right now.

**I am so sorry for not updating! I went to a sport competition in another state, so I was gone for a while, I'll probably post the next chapter later today or tomorrow morning. Please review! And thanks to everyone that has. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Could it get any hotter?"

Courtney side glanced at Emilie. The girls were in their room, sitting on their beds.

"We're in _Mexico_, Em." Courtney scoffed. "Of course it's going to be hot." Emilie pouted.

"I knew _that,_" She said. "It's just too hot to go shopping, which is what I really wanted to do today." Courtney rolled her eyes. She stood up and changed into the Traveling Pants. Emilie looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're wearing jeans, in _this_ heat?" She asked. Courtney nodded and grabbed her black shoulder bag.

"Well, I'm going down to the beach." She announced, heading towards the door.

"The beach? You hardly even know how to have fun." Emilie said. Courtney ignored her comment and shut the door.

_I can have fun._ She thought, convincing herself. She walked down the few stairs carefully, since they hardly were made for walking, and approached Abuelita in the kitchen, who was cutting up tomatoes with a knife.

"Abuelita, I'm going to the beach." She said. Abuelita put her knife down and smiled at Courtney.

"Okay, mija. Have fun. And be careful, eh." Courtney nodded and hurriedly headed for the door. She walked out into the bright sunlight, and made her way onto the dirt road. What surprised her was that the pants didn't even feel that warm, and she felt perfectly cool with them on.

While walking, she observed every store and house. The small town was anything from new, but in a way, that's what attracted Courtney the most. The ancient look made a great statement to her, and it almost seemed like the building was telling history. She also liked seeing people go about their lives.

A wolfish whistle was heard in the air, and Courtney whipped around. Two young men were leaning against a wooden door, looking suggestively at her. Courtney eyes narrowed and she quickened her pace.

_Pigs._

Courtney was well known to push boys away. Something that often bothered her friends. She was no doubt attractive, and was recognized by this trait. But she didn't want to be admired for her beauty. She wanted to be admired for her brains, which was why she worked so hard on her education. It was something she wanted to stand out for.

The sound of water crashing brought Courtney's eyes back to the scene. She had arrived at the beach, which ran along the side of the town known as the Malicon.

According to her mother, the Malicon was the most populated part of the town. It was lined with stores and night clubs that attracted the tourists. The street was large and no cars could go through, since it was filled with mini market carts. Large metal structures stood as attractions, and the beach was an added bonus. Courtney's mother said that the Malicon was most beautiful at night, with the stars sparkling, and the dark ocean as a view.

Courtney pulled out her journal from her bag. She had come to write after all. She surveyed the beach for a place to sit.

A young man was rubbing sun tan lotion on a _shirtless _woman's back. Courtney shuddered, looking for another place.

Another young couple were wearing suits, thank God, but were on top of each other making out. Courtney panicked and continued looking for a place to sit, but was met with the same situation. Summer love was, after all, the thing to have in a paradise like Mexico.

Courtney's onyx eyes scanned the beach, until they landed on a spot. It was a wooden dock that led out above the sea. Fishing boats surrounded it, but that was fine with Courtney.

She walked on the sturdy dock, and made her way to the very end of it. A small plastic chair stood, as if waiting for her. Courtney sat right on it, and listened to the water clanking against the dock.

_Perfect._ She thought. Taking out her pencil, she began tapping her journal.

Anyone who knew Courtney knew that she wanted to become a writer someday. She had already wrote a book that she titled "Total Triumph for Teens", which of course her best friends read and gave her praise on. LeShawna had even helped her sell some copies at school, which didn't turn out that well. Courtney had to admit that she had bragged about being an amazing author, but hey, she couldn't help it.

Courtney didn't even know what to write about after, but she thought that this trip might bring some sort of inspiration or idea.

The constant sound of the tapping was getting out of hand. Courtney let out a frustrated sigh and looked around her. The fishing boats were bobbing up and down on the water, and seagulls invaded the tops. Mariachi music could be heard from the streets, and the screaming of children who were playing on the sand.

Courtney then observed the boats. Baskets of fish were placed on the tiny decks, and Mexico's flag was on almost every single boat. Except for one.

This boat had a black flag with a skull on it. Some sort of heavy rock music could be heard from the deck. Courtney wrinkled her nose in disgust. Who owned _that _boat? What, were they trying to impersonate Pirates of the Caribbean or something?

Suddenly the person who owned the boat appeared. He was hauling a fishing net onto his deck. Courtney could only make out his bare back. She leaned to the left in order to see this guy.

The plastic chair began to wiggle on its side, and Courtney lost her balance.

"Whoa...whoa…ahhh!" She screamed, trying desperately to regain balance.

_SPLASH!_

Courtney's skin tingled with goose bumps as she felt cold pressure around her. Light from the world above shimmered into the murky environment she was now in.

Her tank top seemed to lift of her body and her mocha hair floated in front of her horrified eyes.

Courtney tried to swim up, but something was not letting her. She looked down and was even more horrified. The pants, the Traveling Pants, were caught on a bent and rusty hook. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she tried to free herself.

_I am going to drown. _She thought. She continued to move her arms frantically, when she suddenly felt two strong arms grabbing at her jeans. With a tug, Courtney was free of her watery trap, and scurried to the surface.

Her head broke the surface, and Courtney gasped for air. Water was coughed up from her throat, and she gulped in large amounts of air. Oxygen was seriously her favorite thing on planet earth right now.

A second head broke the surface and faced her.

It was a boy, who looked about Courtney's age. He had jet black hair that was glistening. A green Mohawk, which was drooping from being wet, towered his head. He had piercings all over his face and ears. But what Courtney was staring at was his eyes. They were a teal blue that seemed to shine as he squinted.

"Estas bien?" The boy spoke, with some sort of accent. Courtney shook her head, as she treaded the water.

"I'm sorry," She said, a bit breathlessly, "I don't speak Spanish, very well."

The boy smirked while treading water as well.

"Then we're going to have to work on that, aren't we?"

**************************************************

The man helped Courtney onto his boat. Courtney gasped as she realized it was the one with the skull flag. She looked back at the guy and studied him. She grimaced when she saw the spiked collar on his neck. Her face then turned red when she saw he was only wearing a pair of jean shorts. His body was very muscular, and his eyes…

"Here," The boy snapped her out of her, um, decent thoughts. "You can go into the cabin and change into this." He handed her a large white t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. She noted that his voice was very deep, and didn't have a Mexican accent at all. He didn't look like it either.

She quickly changed and exited back outside on the deck. The boy was sitting waiting for her.

He smirked.

"Well that fits you very nicely, if I do say so myself." He said. Courtney rubbed her arm awkwardly and nearly stumbled.

"Come on, sit here." The boy took her hand and sat her on one side of the deck. Courtney took a large breath.

"Um, thanks for saving my life." She said. The boy smiled widely at her.

"Well you can just call me your knight in shining armor." He said. "Or you can call me Duncan Nelson."

Courtney was confused, until she realized that he had just introduced himself. She stuck out her hand quickly.

"I'm Courtney, Courtney Barlow." The two shook hands.

"So what's a girl like you doing falling off docks in the middle of the day?" Duncan asked, laughing slightly. Courtney was about to tell him it was _his_ fault for her falling, but didn't want him to think she was checking him out.

"I'm visiting my family for the summer. I was just trying to write when my chair gave out, and I kind of, um, fell." She stammered.

"Yeah I kind of heard that." He laughed.

"What about you?" She asked quickly. "You don't look Mexican at all. Are you visiting family too?"

He shook his head. "No, I live here with my godfather. We run a fishing business, as you can see."

"What about your parents? Do they live here too?" Duncan's eyes suddenly got very dark.

"No," He started. "Just me. My godfather is pure blood Mexican. He's one of my dad's best friends. I was sent here to live with him when I was fourteen."

Courtney nodded. She wanted to ask why, but decided against it.

"You know, you speak Spanish really well."

Duncan eyes became bright again. "I could say the same about you, but it seems to me that you can't spat a word in Spanish."

Courtney felt anger rise from her stomach. "I can too. I'm practicing. It's just that I don't really speak Spanish that much back at home."

"And where would that would be?"

"Toronto, Canada." She said proudly. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Wow, Canadian. You're a long way from home." He studied her for a few seconds. "But you know, I can see the Mexican in you, except for your hair and freckles." Courtney nodded.

"My dad is part Irish. It's my mom who's Mexican. She was born here, and moved to Canada. She met my dad there, and well, things clicked."

"That's quite a story Princess." Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"My name is _Courtney_, not Princess." She said with a dark tone.

Duncan smirked. "Oh my bad, _sweetheart._" Courtney gritted her teeth together.

"You know," She said. "The only thing that is keeping me from strangling you right now is the fact that you saved my life."

Duncan smirked wider, and chuckled. "Yeah well, you can never thank me enough. But I got to say, it's not every day that I get to save a beautiful damsel in distress."

Heat rose to Courtney's face, and she cursed herself for blushing. She fumbled with her hands and then realized that the sky was turning pink.

"Oh crap," She said. "I have to go; my grandma is going to wonder where I am." She stood and took her pants and shirt that were drying. She turned once again to Duncan.

"Well, thanks again, for saving my life." She shook hands with the punk.

"Anytime, princess." Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to let that one pass." She said, and hopped on the dock. She began walking away.

"Wait!" She heard Duncan's voice shout. She turned back at him. "Meet me here, tonight. We could go dancing at one of the clubs." He said hopefully. Courtney bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, but, I, um, can't." She turned on her heel once again, leaving a very curious boy behind her.

***********************************

_Dear LeShawna,_

_I guess having a family from a completely different country can be exciting. I fantasized about how they might of looked, or how amazing they'd be. My family is amazing. Amazingly big. I mean, I can't even count how many cousins I have. But I'm not complaining. _

_It's beautiful here. It's like a tropical paradise with its own definite traits, you know? I can see the ocean from my window, and almost every tree has its own fruit._

_There's also a great amount of stray dogs here. They are disgusting and dirty, but hey, you get used to them (although one did hump my leg right on the street) But once again, not complaining. _

_But I think I need to talk about the pants. Don't worry, they're fine, but we may have been wrong about them. The first time I wore them today, I almost drowned._

_Did I mention I met a guy? Yes, a guy. He's completely obnoxious and pig headed, but he saved my life (yes, from drowning) Hopefully, I won't run into him again._

_I miss you so much, and I hope you won't judge my complaining. _

_With much love,_

_Courtney_

**HI! Please don't arrest me for not updating (I'm talking to YOU WildCherryTiger) So here we introduced Courtney's summer plot. Sometimes someone will have one chapter for themselves, and sometimes not. I'm also going to include the letters, so you'll be seeing lots of those. My next chapter will be up to tomorrow, I promise! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

"LeShawna!"

LeShawna's heart took off as fast as her feet at the sight of her dad waving at her.

"Dad!" She called, throwing herself on him. She let the word flavor itself on her tongue, since she only got to say it a couple of times a year. He hugged her tightly, and let go to look at her.

"Hey, baby girl," He said with a loving voice. He rubbed her back and held her tightly again. LeShawna sealed her eyes in pure happiness. She had waited for this moment almost all year. Just her and her dad, for the whole summer.

"Come on; let's go get your bag." They walked together; his arm around hers. They stood with the rest of the crowd, waiting for LeShawna's bag.

"It's the big one with the leopard print." She described. "There!" Her dad pounced the bag and heaved it on the floor. Instead of rolling it on the floor, he carried it.

"Lets go." He said with a smile, pointing towards the parking lot. The climate seemed the same as back home, but it wasn't the same. Completely different country, LeShawna noted.

"You still have your Saab?" She asked.

"No, I recently got a station wagon."

LeShawna was surprised. Her dad was always saying how he loved his Saab. They approached the car, and he placed her suitcase in the trunk. Both sat in the car, and LeShawna's dad started the engine. They drove out of the parking lot and onto the high way.

Studying her dad was one of her favorite things to do when she saw him. He never really changed his appearance. His black beard trimmed short in a goatee style, which contrasted well with his black skin. His black eyes were always playful, and his afro textured hair was shaved short.

"So how did school finish up?" Her dad asked. LeShawna had prepared all year for these type of questions.

"Great. I got the usual. A's in all my classes." She stated proudly. She didn't tell him that she had nearly failed Physical Education. Not that she cared. She simply refused to do the crazy things that Ms. Baker, the school gym teacher, told her to do. Part of it was she also badmouthed Ms. Baker in front of the class. That woman needed a chill pill.

"That's great, baby." He said in his encouraging voice. "And sophomore year is really important."

She nodded and smiled. She loved hearing praise from her dad, and loved answering his questions. She didn't bother telling him that she had gotten in a catfight at school, and nearly pulverized a girl. Or that the boy she thought was the finest guy at school had asked Courtney to the spring dance and not her (but of course, Courtney had declined his offer) LeShawna decided that telling her dad the good things was important.

"How's your mom?" He asked casually. It was always a touchy subject with him.

"She's fine." LeShawna answered back just as casual.

"And your friends?" LeShawna smiled at this one. Her dad was one of the few people who understood her relationship with her friends.

"Their great. Bridgette's in Vancouver, Courtney's in Mexico, and Gwen's back at home." She said. "But hey, I get to spend the _entire_ summer with you, and that's fine with me." She squealed in delight. Her dad bit his lip as he excited the highway.

LeShawna studied the scenery. Motels and gas stations were standing all over the place. Developments were here, as they were everywhere. All in all, it wasn't that different from Toronto.

"I can't wait to see your place." She told him, still looking out the window.

"Yeah," He responded, looking at the side view mirror, and pulling into a subdivision. LeShawna raised her eyebrows.

"Dad, this ain't where your apartment is, is it?" She asked, almost in demand. Her dad looked at her with almost guilt in his eyes.

"Actually honey bun, I moved. Just last month. This is home now."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. Her father was hesitant to answer.

"Well because…there's a lot of big stuff, baby girl. Big stuff that I wanted to say in person." LeShawna didn't respond, because her dad had pulled onto his street.

LeShawna saw a woman, with skin just like hers; skip out of a large white house and onto the curb.

"What's that crazy woman doing on your lawn?" LeShawna asked. Her dad looked at her as he came up on the driveway of the large white house.

"Actually…we live together." He responded, with a slight enjoyment to his voice. LeShawna didn't understand. Live together?

They both exited the car, and the woman ran up and gave LeShawna a hug. LeShawna stumbled with surprise. She looked at her dad.

"Uh… what this woman hugging me for?" She asked her dad. The woman pulled back.

"Oh LeShawna, your dad has told me so much about you. I can't believe you're finally here." She said in delight. "I'm May." May was a black skinned woman, with textured hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a soccer mom outfit, and her thin body was old yet young looking. Soft wrinkles wore themselves under her eyes.

Two others exited the house. A girl, that looked like a younger version of May, and a boy, who looked a few years older than LeShawna.

"LeShawna, these are my children, Kimberly and Will." May introduced.

"We're going to be brides maids together." Kimberly said. LeShawna's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"Excuse me?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Her dad stepped in front of her, and put his arm around May.

"We're getting married," He said in a rush. "August fourteenth." LeShawna could not believe her ears.

"Daddy say what?" LeShawna said harshly. Married? Her dad? It couldn't be happening.

"I wanted to tell you in person." He said quickly. May put her placed her hand in his.

"Albert, take LeShawna's things inside." She demanded in a sweet voice. "I want her to be as comfortable as possible."

Albert? Since when does anyone call her dad by his full name?

Al grabbed her suitcase and LeShawna followed him inside. She was still in shock, and wondered if she was imagining the whole thing. But here she was, surrounded by complete strangers.

Entering the house, she saw expensive looking paintings on the walls, shining wood floors, and everything in place. It was like one of those model houses that you found inside the pages of IKEA magazines. It was much more than the small house that her and her mom lived in together.

"Come on baby up here." She heard her father making his way upstairs. She followed him to a bedroom. It was plain, with a queen sized bed that stood next to a wooden nightstand.

"I'm staying in the guestroom?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. He obviously didn't get the question.

They both stood in an awkward silence; something strange, since they never had silences like that. It bothered LeShawna in a painful way.

"Well, I'll…let you get settled." He said, biting his lip. He turned to leave.

"Dad," She started. Her father looked back, his face looking pained and wary. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't warned her. Why he hadn't told her that he was marrying some stranger that lived in another world. She wanted to be harsh and mean, to make him explain. But in his eyes was plea, almost begging not to discuss anything. He wanted things to be nice between them.

"Nothing." She breathed faintly. He smiled a bit and nodded, closing the door behind him. She watched him go, feeling like she was losing him already.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_The great summer of LeShawna and Al did not last past the airport. My dad is now 'Albert' and is marrying some JCPenny model named May. He is also playing father to two young petite robots that don't speak like normal people. Forget what I said about my exciting summer of bonding. I'm the guest in the guestroom of some family that's not even mine._

_Sorry girl, I know you think I'm being cruel and heartless, but I'm sure you understand. You would probably be way more chill about this than I'm being._

_I miss you with all of my rotting, surprise hating heart. _

_Love,_

_LeShawna_

_______________________________________________________

Gossip was never something that Courtney liked. Sure she was interested in the little things that went around her school, but not all the time. Her cousins, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy gossip very much. They all gathered around the table and talked for what seemed like hours. Although she couldn't understand much Spanish, Courtney knew that her cousins were babbling about others.

It was a very warm day as usual. Courtney was sitting in the wooden chair against the wall. She had her journal wide open, but the paper was dry. Ideas were scarce in her head, which frustrated her. Nothing exciting had happened to her in the entire trip. Well, except for Duncan.

But Duncan was not an exciting event or idea. He was simply a pig that she had run into due to accident. An accident that the Traveling Pants had caused. Which drove her to the conclusion that her and her friends had been wrong about the magic in them. She had been skeptical in the beginning of course, but played along. Now, she was convinced that they were just a regular pair of pants.

"Courtney?" Her Abuelita had snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Abuelita was holding a white shirt, smiling. Courtney recognized the shirt as the one Duncan had gave her when her other clothes were drying.

"I find this," Her Abuelita said, holding up the shirt. "In the wash. Whose is it?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Courtney hesitated for a moment. She knew her grandma knew that it was a boy's shirt. She also knew that her grandma thought she was fooling around with the owner of the shirt. Another thing she knew was that her grandma actually _liked _the idea of her fooling around with the owner of the shirt. Courtney knew a lot.

"Um," She started. She stopped when she saw her cousins obliviously listening to the conversation. Abuelita followed her gaze.

"Largate! Vete de aqui!" She scolded Courtney's cousins. She turned back to Courtney. "Don't worry; they are just your cousins." She said.

Courtney took this opportunity. "Wow, them too? How many do I have?" Abuelita laughed. "Many of them." Her face turned serious again. "Don't change the subject. Come on, spit it out." She pushed in a playful tone.

"Okay," Courtney sighed. "His name is…Duncan. Duncan Nelson." All playfulness and light left Abuelita's eyes. Even all her cousins had shocked faces.

"Duncan?!" Abuelita screeched. "The gringo?!" She repeated his name like it was acid on her tongue. Courtney's cousins began talking wildly with concern. **("Gringo" is a rude way to say "American" in Spanish XD)**

"That criminal?" Abuelita yelled. "That delinquent? How dare he-," Abuelita began cursing in Spanish. Courtney stood still and confusion wore itself on her. Why was her grandma so mad?

Abuelita calmed down and hushed the girls at the table. She turned back to Courtney's confused face.

"Duncan," She started with a sigh. "He is not a good boy. He do things that upset the whole town. Illegal things. He is a no good gringo criminal." She looked sternly to Courtney.

"You must promise never to see him ever again." Courtney nodded.

"I-I promise." Abuelita shook her head.

"That is not enough." She said. "You must swear."

"I swear." Courtney said sincerely. Abuelita smiled sadly and rubbed Courtney's arm. She went back to hanging the laundry. Courtney stood in shock of what just happened.

Duncan? A criminal? What the heck had he done to make him so hated?

Courtney sat on the chair, feeling more torn and confused than ever.

**Hi…..Okay so I know I promised I would update like last week, but….I had a friend over and I had no time! Please forgive me!!! Don't worry, Gwen and Bridgette are up next! I'm working on it! Review!!! XD**


End file.
